isleoftunefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Sannse
Welcome Hi, welcome to Isle of Tune Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sannse page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sam Wang (Talk) 15:17, October 8, 2011 :Thanks for the welcome :) -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:12, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Problem What has happened? In this wiki and other wikis it doesn't seem to have the wikia button going even though I've typed the right code ( and ). This also applies to other wikis in wikia too. I've tried it in Community Central with the exact same source but it appears to have that wikia button going. Is there any problems? :Hi :) a lot of css classes are set on each wiki by the admins. For example, that button code is set at here. You'd need to copy the right code over to the same page on this wiki... then it should work. Hope that helps! -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 01:57, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I've got the code now, it is just the helptopics that I want. But are we able to format tabbers ( & )? :::Yes, you should be able to... Best place to get more complicated help is in our Central forums, they are better than I at the specifics :) -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 01:28, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ::But how to make a css div class? If possible, then can you help me to make a light blue version of that in this wiki? Please contact me if finished, thanks. Sam Wang (talk) 10:28, November 18, 2011 :::I can't help you with the specifics I'm afraid, but people in the forum can. There are lots of people who can give you advice on how to make the changes yourself :) -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 21:02, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks for your help! Sam Wang 04:58, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Editing Too Slow? Am I editing too slow as a founder of a wiki? It has already been about two months since I've started this wiki. :Sorry for missing this one :) Any pace that suits you is good - you just need to edit a bit each month so it doesn't go inactive and be eligable for adoption -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 01:46, December 2, 2011 (UTC) What Has Happened? Would you please get the main page back to the previous version? Now it looks terrible, and are squashed together. I tried in the history to undo it but it never worked, what is the matter? :It looks as though a lot of the code for that page came from another wiki. It's possible that classes used in the CSS don't exist here. f it was looking ok, and then changed... I suspect that you have used a CSS class that is in the site CSS (not the local) and has changed recently. There's a lot of complicated code in that page, you may be able to remove a lot of it and get a cleaner effect. I would start by removing "wikiarail" and "module" and then tweaking the padding from there -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 01:44, December 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I've copied everything in Community Central except change the information. Does that matter too? Sam Wang 12:46, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, sometimes some of the css classes are are specific to the wiki. For example, some formattting for "wikiarail" is defined in this page. If you copy the tag, you also need to copy the definition -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 22:13, December 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::I've already changed the Main View of the Main Page. How do you think about it now? Please leave a rating here--Sam Wang (talk) 17:38, December 7, 2011 :::::Looking good :) -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 06:27, December 8, 2011 (UTC) More From Wikia How do I get in the More from wikia section? I would love this wiki to be in there!--Sam Wang (talk) 20:41, December 9, 2011